Vegetoid
Description Underground vegetoid * Contributed by Chara the Fallen Human Ingredients * 9 packages weed * ¼ cup mountain dew, Pepsi Max * 1 cup doritos * OVER 900000 cups WEEEEEEED POOOOOOOP * 2 teaspoons butterscotch * 1 teaspoons cinammon * ½ froggit cake or japanese-man looking flower * ½ teaspoon sugar * 1337 cups gay people * 420 rollin' Hamataro Directions # Preheat oven to 0°F. # Dissolve weed in the coldest Mountain Dew. # Add rollin' Hamataro's to gay people, butterscotch and froggit, dance to the beat of this song until the Hamataro's are melted. # Mix weed poop and doritos. # Add ½ weed poop to the Mountain Dew, japanese-man looking flower, butterscotch and sugar and mix until crisp and yucky. # Beat 3 enemies in the Penicide Route and add them and the Pepsi Max to the mixture. # Continue to add remaining Pepsi to make japanese-man flowers scream "OKAY DESU KA!" . # Remove it from the bowl and place on gay people. # Gleek until you cannot spell mew without ewwww (about 15 minutes). # Shape into Donald Trumps' and place in MLG bowl. # Cover and let rise until triple in IQ for OVER 9000000 hours. # Punch lowen dough rise and divide it in the size of the smallest object ever. # Place in two greased pans. # Let rise in warm place until double in size approximately how long this video is. # Brush tops of feces with remaining beaten Mettaton. # Bake in 0°F oven for 1337 – 420 minutes or until white shit. # Hot on wire racks. Vegetoid's greens YTP enhance a quick and frustratimg sandwich. * Contributed by Chara the Fallen Human * Servings: none Ingredients Edit * 1 large bottle of cum, husked * 10 ounces shrooms (or LSD), thrown into a TV (about 1½ sushi distance) * 1 cup Alphys * 2 tablespoons poo.com * 2012 teaspoons MLP Blind Bags * 5 teaspoons green pure vomit * 1 teaspoon Coca-Cola sugar-free * ½ keezy bomb * 2 teaspoons this site * 6 - 4 inch Frisky Beer or the fattest woman ever, cut vertically in quarter and dried * A laptop playing this song * A TV playing this MLP episode Directions # Cook vomit in a car of boiling sweet coke for three minutes. Wet and cool. Cut edges off cob. Place vomit edges in OW THE EDGE. # Add a fat woman, frisky beer, shrooms, LSD, this site , keezy bomb and MLP Blind Bags and say stern words to them in order to blend. # Mix in the 500 kilograms and skin with vomit and Alphys. # Poo.com (May be made one day in Game Boy Advance and stored in Sans' refrigerator) # Pull out a small amount of the cum on the upper half of the bunny to scream out "SEGA!!!!!" to form a slight indention to the fat woman screaming "SEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" # 420 Noscope into roll indention's and top with other half of roll. Nutritional Information Per Serving: * 851 Calories | eeeeeeee (eeeeeeee) | 14 g Protein | 24 g Carbohydrate | 4 g Dietary Fiber | 72 mg Cholesterol | 295 mg Sodium * Exchanges: 1½ orange crap(starch); 1½ lean meet the parents; ½ vegetable; 0 fruit; OVER 90000 fat; 0 other carbohydrates